


home.

by rainfriend



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Snowchester, i just love their friendship so much, soo self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainfriend/pseuds/rainfriend
Summary: A snowstorm resurfaces new memories, and Tubbo takes down the walls he built around his heart bit by bit.-alternatively titled "as long as i'm here, no one can hurt you."
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship - Relationship, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, shippers gtfo!
Comments: 17
Kudos: 177





	home.

**Author's Note:**

> im an absolute sucker for clingy duo and hurt/comfort, so i made this. 
> 
> some songs i listened to while writing this:
> 
> hello my old heart by the oh hellos
> 
> circles by post malone
> 
> welcome home, son by radical face
> 
> **trigger warning for descriptions of a panic attack and some mild depictions of violence, as well as implied death. nothing big, this isn't a dark story.**
> 
> enjoy <3

The snowstorm howled outside the walls of Tommy and Tubbo’s shared room, but the duo was tucked away, warm and safe under a green and brown quilt. 

It had been mere days after their final battle with Dream. This was one of the first serene, truly peaceful moments Tommy has had in a very, very long time. 

A simple candle glowed from the nightstand, illuminating Tommy’s notebook as he wrote. Writing his thoughts in a notebook was a new habit of Tommy’s. 

He’d seen Wilbur do it before. Long ago. 

Tubbo was curled up beside Tommy, eyes shut peacefully. Tommy paused his mini internal monologue to glance down at his friend. 

It’s been a while since the two laid beside one another like this. 

Neither of them liked moments of vulnerability anymore. 

The candle flickered, growing brighter for a millisecond and sending a dim light onto the pink scar that cradled Tubbo’s cheek. Tommy couldn’t help but wince. Sometimes he’d find himself tracing the outline of the scar when Tubbo is asleep. Recalling his failure. 

Tommy shook the thoughts, returning to his book. He was thrown off his original train of thought, the unfinished sentence before him not looking quite appealing. He resorted to doodling, dipping his quill in the ink pot on the nightstand and scribbling away at a drawing of a rabbit. 

A bright flash of light illuminated the bedroom, Tommy felt the blood drain from his face. 

Lightning was not uncommon in snowstorms, especially not in Snowchester, where snowstorms happened biweekly. That didn’t mean Tommy was accustomed to them. 

Nor did that mean their normalcy gave Tubbo any peace of mind.

The _boom!_ was so loud, it shook the walls. 

Tubbo awoke with a shrill, ear-piercing scream. The book and quill topple out of Tommy’s hands and onto the floor. 

Tubbo breathes heavily, wheezing. Tears flood out of his eyes and his pale hands grip his hair with white-knuckled tightness. 

Tommy hates seeing him like this. It reminds him of too much. 

_Tubbo, blood dribbling down his chin as he cries out to Eret, who stands amid the chaos and laughs._

_Tubbo, tears flowing waterfalls as he calls out Tommy’s name after his duel with Dream._

_Tubbo, pressed against yellow concrete, eyes wide and afraid, voice shaky._

_Tubbo, backed into a cliff, shield raised as Dream stands over him, shouting words that are forever engraved into Tommy’s brain, his tone shrill, afraid, heart-breaking._

_**”Tommy, he’s killing me!”** _

It’s no secret that Tubbo is still scared of fireworks and loud sounds. When Tommy shuts the door a little louder than usual Tubbo flinches. _Tommy wishes that night never happened, he truly does._

Tommy immediately snakes his arms around his best friend. 

“Tubbo. Tubbo, listen. You’re safe. I’m here. Listen to my heartbeat.” 

Tubbo falls into Tommy’s chest like it’s shelter in a storm, cheek pressed over where Tommy’s heart is. Tommy runs gentle fingers through Tubbo’s hair. 

It’s rare to see Tubbo so vulnerable. Tommy isn’t the most observant person. Sometimes, he accidentally hurts those who he cares about just because he didn’t pay much attention to how they felt. But he’s known Tubbo long enough to know moments like these are rare. 

Maybe, the fact that Tubbo trusts Tommy enough to be vulnerable around him and let Tommy comfort him prides him a little. 

Slowly, Tubbo’s breathing slows and the sniffles fade. 

“Better?” Tommy asks, voice barely a whisper. Tubbo nods into Tommy’s shirt, not moving. 

A few moments of silence, simply Tommy petting Tubbo’s hair, rocking him back and forth ever so slightly. 

“I don’t wanna go back to sleep. I don’t want that to happen again.” Tubbo mumbles. The weakness in his voice makes Tommy’s heart clench. 

“We don’t have to.” Tommy says voice firm. “We can stay up, if you’d like.” 

“Will there be more lightning?” Tubbo asks, rubbing his cheek against Tommy’s shirt. 

“I...I can’t make any promises. But it’ll be okay-I’m here.” Tommy says softly, “You’re safe with me.” 

His words are a blade covered in soft feathers. To Tubbo, they’re comforting. To Tommy, they feel like a sick, twisted lie. 

_I was with him then. I didn’t protect him. I was helpless._

_**His body was so heavy in my arms.** _

“Okay.” Tubbo says. 

They pull the quilt off the bed, draping it over both their heads. Tubbo takes the candle, and the two shuffle to the hallway. 

For a moment, all fears are forgotten. The two giggle as they bump shoulders and against walls, huddling close to conserve heat and holding the candle light far forwards as to not ignite the quilt.

They make it to the living room. Tubbo takes the quilt, plopping down on the sofa and draping it over his legs. Tommy sets his eyes on lighting the fireplace. 

Once the fire comes to life, Tommy joins his best friend on the couch, and Tubbo lifts the quilt so Tommy can move under it. 

Snowflakes dance outside of the window, painting the world in white. Tommy’s eyes stayed glued to the scene. 

It rarely snowed in L’manburg. 

_(Tubbo’s cheeks were so red with the cold. Tommy rubbed his wooly gloves together, trying to bring warmth to Tubbo’s cheeks as they ran through the snow back to the house. Soon, Tubbo was seated on Wilbur’s lap, towels doused in warm water being pressed against his face, fat tears brimming his big blue eyes. Tommy had paced his little legs off, only being semi-calmed down once Phil told him that Tubbo would be okay.)_

A flash illuminated the room once more, and Tubbo jumped, pressing himself into Tommy and covering his ears. 

The thunder did come, but it was slow, rolling in the distance. Barely a loud, shaking crash as the first lightning strike was. 

Tubbo’s shoulders sagged in relief. 

“We can talk about something, y’know. Drown out the storm.” Tommy suggested. 

“Mmm, What about?” Tubbo hummed. 

Tommy bit his lip as he thought, before slowly breaking into a smile. 

“Remember the Declaration of Independence?” 

“Indepen _dance._ ” Tubbo corrected with a grin. 

They two giggled as they stage whispered _Yooooo, suck it green booooyyy!_ along with other Wilbur quotes. They reminisce over the beginning of it all. How simple it was. 

Tommy felt satisfied as his laughter died down, but when he looked over at Tubbo, the boy’s mouth was pressed into a thin line and his brow was furrowed. 

“You good?” Tommy asked, scooting over to that their shoulders rubbed against one another.

“Tommy...Is it…” Tubbo’s voice trails off for a moment. He inhales and exhales deeply. 

“Is it bad that I don’t miss L’manburg that much?” 

Tommy couldn’t relate to those words quite easily. L’manburg was something Tommy’s heart still ached for, even if he had claimed to part with it. 

L’manburg was Wilbur’s home. So it was Tommy’s too. 

And yet, he could understand what Tubbo meant. 

“It isn’t bad.” Tommy said. Tubbo bit his lip, unsaid words hanging in the air. Tommy placed a supportive hand on Tubbo’s shoulder, and he could feel the smaller relax slightly. 

“It’s just...my last memory of it wasn’t happy. My memories in L’manburg haven’t been happy since we first started it, probably. When we first won independence.” Tubbo sighed, “Maybe it was my fault.”

“It wasn’t. If it was even anyone’s fault, that is. If it was someone’s fault, it would definitely not be yours.” Tommy says firmly. Tubbo turns to look at him. “L’manburg failed _you_ , Tubbo. Not the other way around.” 

Those words seemed to strike a chord within Tubbo. His eyes crinkled, the blue turning glassy. 

Suddenly, the words wouldn’t stop coming. 

“They used me, Tommy. Fundy and Quackity. They just wanted power and revenge- I didn’t _want_ to come after Technoblade. I have no grudge against him. Even if he killed me, I’d rather avoid conflict. I’d rather keep to myself. I’d rather keep L’manburg peaceful. But they kept-” Tubbo’s voice broke momentarily, and he reached a shaky hand up to rub at his eyes. “They kept _insisting._ We needed to throw a festival to kill Dream, and I agreed, I agreed because he had used me so many times, he had convinced me to bend at his word and give _you_ up, I just thought it would solve problems. 

“I didn’t care about the title, the power. I just wanted everyone to be _happy._ I thought New L’manburg would solve issues. I thought we finally got what we had wanted. I missed Wilbur so much, Tommy. I missed you even more. I felt so lost. Fundy and Quackity didn’t compare to my family.

“I don’t feel like I lost something when I lost L’manburg. When we lost L’manburg. L’manburg wasn’t my home, it never was, really. My home-” Tubbo sniffled, tears falling down his cheeks. 

“My home is with _you_ , Tommy.” 

Tommy felt speechless. 

He had never considered what L’manburg was like for Tubbo. Tubbo was his brother, yes. Tubbo knew Wilbur just like Tommy knew Wilbur. But Tubbo knew Tommy like no one else. 

Before Tubbo could say anything else, Tommy pulled him into a crushing hug, silently exhaling when Tubbo threw his arms around him in return. 

“It’s all gonna be okay now. We’re free.” Tommy says as Tubbo sniffles. “We’re home.” 

“Home.” Tubbo repeats, and Tommy nods into his hair. 

“Home.” 

It’s silent, besides the wind howling outside. 

“I love you.” Tommy whispers. 

“I love you too.” Tubbo whispers back, just as gentle. 

_I’m finally home._

**Author's Note:**

> they probably made dumb jokes after that and then passed out on the couch.
> 
> good to note that im writing this the day after the final disk war! this hasn't happened in canon, but the things discussed have (ex, destruction of lmanburg, wilbur's death, stuff like that). really hoped you guys liked this one, i made it on a whim to calm myself down and i'm pretty satisfied with how it came out. i wanna write more stuff along the lines of this in the future :) comments and kudos make my day!!! see you <3
> 
>  **edit:** a lovely person made fanart of this fic! they are morallee-aced on tumblr, please check out their art and show them your support <3 to her herself, thank you so much!!


End file.
